sharing your mind
by Exploding Gears
Summary: what happens when a mysterious pink card merges the minds of a bread makers son and a modal daughther minds not to mention their both digimon tamers RUKATO RATING TO BE SAFE slight au coauthor triser ON HOLD DO TO WRITERS BLOCK  I NEED IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

Sharing your mind

Rlf: hey welcome man this chapters short...

Rika: YEAH...

Rlf: but I'm in a hurry so here u go

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd

Enjoy

A lot of ooc until I can get the characters right

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 masuki bakery (the Saturday after the juggernaut incident)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Takatoooooooooooooooooooooooo' guimon yelled 'hurry up'

'Hold on boy' he said 'I'm coming '

The boy, takato, was just filling his pockets with the day old bread (how dose he do that)

'What is it boy 'takato said?

Look what I found 'holding 'up the a pink card '

'Huh where did u find this guimon?

The sky cried it on my head

Huh lets swipe it ok

Ok

Please review the next chapter will be better but I'm not continuing unless someone reviews bye

Terriermon: and don't forget to momentai


	2. angel of love activate

Sharing your mind chapter 2

Rlf: it's time for reviewer mail

(I'm going digital plays in background)

Rika: surprised you have a review huh

Rlf: anyway dbzgtfan2004 is my first reviewer (confetti falls)

Rika: admit it you didn't expect to get a review

Rlf: yeah whatever OH almost forgot I'm in extreme need of a beta-reader please

Rika: rlf does not own digimon or I'm going digital song all he owns is the digimon first movie soundtrack and the digimon tamers box set

Rlf I forgot to put this in last chapter

Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rikas house 2:00

Calumon was gleefully hopping around when all of a sudden a pink card fell from the sky and hit him on the head

He then fell over on his he saying "aw nuts"

He got up then said "well you're a pretty card I wonder what you're for?"

"I know ill show u to rika she'll no what your for" and with that he flew/glided/hopped over the fence

Right on to rika's head "agh" rika yelped "huh" "hiiiii riiiiiiiiiiiiika" rika sighed she did not what to see him right now

"Hello calumon what do u want"

"Look what I found "he held up the pink card

"What's it do "

She stared at the pink card it was just like the blue card except it was well... Pink her favorite color though she wouldn't admit it

Where did u find this calumon silently calling renamon "well I was skipping down looking for takato so I could get some creampuffs and all of a sudden this card fell down and hit me in the head so what's it do " why don't we find out ready renamon" said rika with a grin renamon nodded ok here we go

Back with takato -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a/n at this point I will be righting in split fashion)

DIGI-MODFIY

DIGI-MODIFY takato said [ DIGIMODIFY rika said

ANGEL OF LOVE takato said [ ANGEL OF LOVE rika said

ACTIVATE they both said

End chapter 2

* * *

Well theres chapter two

CLIFFAHANGER

Well your probably wondering what will happen next well.. ill post next chapter today also my school starts tomorrow so after chapter three ill get 1 up every 3days and once or twice a day on the weekends but til later

Terriermon: momentai


	3. HUH?

Sharing your mind chapter3 HUH?

* * *

Hello rlf here

Triser: don't forget about me

Rlf : oh I was going to tell them triser anyway triser is my new co- author sorry about the wait my gram was in the hospital

Triser: lets start already

'all off a sudden megagargomon bust through the wall

Rlf: MY HOUSE

'megagargomon dedigivolves to henry and Terriermon

Henry : sorry

Terriermon : rlf doesn't own digimon tamers heck this story is half triser's anyway that belongs to Disney …I think he watches it on toon Disney

Rlf: HEY

Momentai

Nothing happened

(if their talking at same time ill put "!in front so you know its takato and rika)

"! What the !" they said "! Nothing happened !"

All of a sudden ,as if some cosmic being had desided to pick on them a resonding boom was heard and a black car pulled up next to takato the door opened up to revel… yamaki

"whats wrong yamaki " said takato

Yamaki looked saprised for a second then looked at the smoke by hypnos towers and slapped himself in the face the tried to regain his composer but failed "ill tell you on the way "

rika said renamon "lets go " she was nervos all of a sudden beelzeamon (is that is )

drove up" need a lift " he said rika nodded

WHAT!!! A fragment of the d-reaper

Yes yamaki said

Hurry

Hypnos towers

Rika and takato got there at the same

You ready asked takato

"always"

"!BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

But instead of the usual bio-merge

A arc of lightning arc'd between the d- arcs (that s a lot arcs)

The arcs turn pink before

DNA-MERGE DIGIVTION

GUI/RENAMON DNA-MERGE DIGIVOLVE TOOO…

PALDINMON

CLIFFHANGER

I didn't plan on ending it here but WOW is a calling I mAy post again today

Momentai to all r&r plz


	4. IMPORTANT ON HOLD

IMPORTANT

I got in trouble at school so as of now this story is on hold till I get caught up

Sorry,

Ill still be reachable at my email and my Gmail here they are

Animalbrad writing (.) com

Animalbrad Gmail ( . ) com

sorry for the the delay

Rukatoloveforever

P.s. I am stuck on sharing your mind and please vote for merging your mind ether through my emails or a pm or review. If through email put mym vote in the subject line.

Ja ne


End file.
